


Fragmented Feelings

by LoversInMidnight (StereckShip4Sail)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Accountant Takao Kazunari, Businessman Akashi Seijuurou, CEO Akashi Seijuurou, Doctor Midorima Shintarou, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, Firefighter Himuro Tatsuya, Firefighter Kagami Taiga, Hospitalization, Jealousy, Kindergarten Teacher Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise is Engaged to Haizaki, Model Kise Ryouta, Multi, Old Feelings, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Revenge, Ten Years Later, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereckShip4Sail/pseuds/LoversInMidnight
Summary: Kise and Aomine had been in a relationship for the last two years of high school, but when Aomine cheated on Kise, things ended there. After Kise dumped Aomine, him and his family moved to another country, none of Kise's previous friends knowing about it.Ten years later Kise is offered a job in Tokyo. Agreeing to the job, he returns, only he couldn't have seen the events that would unfold before him. From the moment he returned, his life had grown tremendously harder.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you actually like Haizaki and Kise, cause I still am uncertain how long I'll have them together. 
> 
> Thank you and please enjoy!

(-Kise POV-)

The lights flashed several times, the brightness blinding almost. Holding my eyes open and keeping my pose, I heard the director's voice calling the photo shoot finished. Releasing a heavy sigh I scratched my head, my golden hair falling out of place. Walking away from the green screen I took a seat in my chair, pain growing in my head. Signaling one of the helpers, I watched the small guy approach, his eyes directed to the ground. Giving a slight 'tsk' I reached out and grabbed the small guys chin, my hand forcing his head up and his eyes to meet mine. 

"I need medication and a water." Glancing at the small guy's nametag, I reread 'James' over in my head. "Preferably headache medication James." 

"Right away sir..." Letting go of his chin, he hid his gaze once more and walked off. Hearing footstep approaching, I turned to find the director walking towards me. I had gotten a job to be in his newest magazine, 'A Lonely Night'. I'd gazed through his previous one before agreeing. Though it was more of a pornographic magazine, he had skill and made the models look splendid. Most models were hard to recognize and looked like something from a fairytale. Although, I really wasn't a fan of having to go nude, even if they didn't show the front or anything private. 

"Well done my boy, splendid indeed. You are fabulous, a perfect creation. I will have the images developed and placed in this months magazine, so do look out for the volume. Honestly the contract is over, after all, we use new models every volume. Nonetheless, you were the best model by far, you and that magnificent body of yours." Noticing his eyes wander I scowled, turning away from him.

"It has been a pleasure to work with you sir. I guess I need to find a new contract then." Spotting James approaching I gave a simple smile, his face turning a light shade of red. Swallowing the pills I glanced back at the director, his mouth formed in a smile. "I actually was wondering if you knew anyone who would hire me, hopefully full time for future magazines and such."

"Actually, we had a company already ask for you once our contract ended." Feeling excited I turned once more to the director, ignoring his prying eyes.

"Really, who and where?" 

"It's an agency out of America dear, but they are amazing, similar to us. They too do similar magazines, just more adult like. I love their work, especially if someone good looking was in their newest magazine. It would be perfect night time material." Choking on the water I placed the cap back on, my eyes starring at the director. He gave a gentle cough before smiling, almost seeming innocent, only I knew he was a filthy person. "Either way, the agency is in Japan, Tokyo to be precise."

"Tokyo?" My heart sank at the word. There was so many things that I had left behind in Tokyo, some of them something I didn't wish to ever see or get back. But I also wanted the job, especially since I was enjoying modeling. Releasing yet another sigh, I nodded. "Fine, let them know I'll agree. I'll take a plane this week and be there by the weekend at the latest." 

"Splendid, I'll tell them immediately." Faking a smile, I waited till the director left before climbing out of my seat. Turning I headed for the exit, leaving without telling anyone. 

 

Outside I was greeted by a familiar face, someone I had run into five years ago. After living in America for five years, I had met the one person who had made my life shit back in high school. Of course I hadn't planned on anything happening between us, but in no time we had got into a relationship. Five years later and we still were together, though the relationship wasn't everything that it seemed. 

"You here to pick me up?" He nodded before opening the passenger side door, which I climbed through. Letting him shut the door I waited till he climbed in the car himself, his eyes watching me.

"So how did today go?" 

"Well, we finished the new magazine so I have to find another job. Luckily a company in Tokyo wants me to model for them." The mention of Tokyo also shocked Haizaki. We both had reasons for leaving, so neither of us planned on ever going back, especially not together. Hearing him sigh, I waited till he put the car into drive and sped off, the whole ride home filled with silence.

Once we arrived, I pulled out my key and opened the door, Haizaki following behind me. I moved quietly to the kitchen, my hands opening the cabinet and removing two mugs. Glancing at Haizaki I found him gazing at a book, his focus no where near me. Feeling a bit frustrated I hurried making our drinks before serving him, not a single thank you coming out of his mouth after I set the drink down. Taking a seat across from him I sipped my drink, my eyes glancing over him. 

"Would you stop staring at me Kise?" Rolling my eyes I smirked.

"Than focus on me. I know you don't like the idea of going back, but that is part of my job. We need money and I'm the only one working, so we have to go to Tokyo."

"Fine, I wasn't really worried about it. Look, I'm fine with anything, especially since you already accepted it." Rubbing my eyes I set down my drink and climbed from my seat before taking the spot beside Haizaki. I nuzzled his neck with my nose as he continued to read, though his gaze was on me. He cleared his throat quietly while I continued teasing. It didn't take long before I moved closer, my lips planting a kiss on his cheek and trailing to his neck and back up. He seemed to break, his hand slamming the book shut and tossing it to the side. In a second he pounced at me, my back planted against the couch. He leaned over me, his eyes wild and almost hungry. Biting my lip I smirked, his gaze piercing through me. A hand grabbed my chin before turning my head to the side, wet lips running along my neck. One of his hands moved slowly to my shirt before changing direction and moving to my pants. Feeling a cold touch I shivered, my eyes squeezing shut. As his hand played around with my lower region, I felt his tongue glide over my skin, his other hand removed from my chin. With no signal at all, I felt his free hand lift my shirt, a warm feeling pressed against my chest. Biting back sounds I released a slight whimper, a low chuckle coming from my partner. "Come on Kise, make some noise. Arouse me!" 

"Make me..." Haizaki had accepted the challenge happily, which I had lost in the end.

 

-Two days later-

 

I quietly climbed off the airplane with Haizaki, both of us glancing around the airport. Biting at one of my nails I noticed his gaze on me, a slight expression of worry written on his face, not that he would admit it. 

"Well, we're back I guess." Giving a nervous chuckle I faked a smile.

"Yeah, guess we are."

After exiting the airport we found a taxi, Haizaki stuffing our luggage in the trunk. We had bought moving trucks to bring our furniture up by the weekend, something Haizaki recommended we do. I had planned to travel with our stuff, but he had said it would have been best to get to the house first and scout it out. Climbing into the taxi, Haizaki sat beside me and gave the address, the taxi driver nodding and hurrying down the road. Though I thought we would talk more about being back, the whole ride was silent, neither of us happy to be back. 

The taxi driver stopped at the address, a rather unique white, one story home glancing down at us. It looked modern on the outside, a brick path leading to the front door. The driveway was long, able to fit at least twelve cars. The yard was completely green, not a single tree other than creating a perimeter around the yard. A chimney stuck out of the roof, the red brick contrasting with the white house. Climbing out of the taxi I held out a fifty, the taxi driver glancing at it before smiling. It was a rather short trip and only costs about twenty, but I was willing to give a large tip. Shutting my door and waiting for Haizaki to get our luggage out, I nodded to the driver and watched him drive off. Picking up my luggage I walked up the path behind Haizaki, his hand grabbing the key from his back pocket. After opening the door I found I loved the interior. Inside was a spacious living room and the fireplace, a ceiling light above the center of the room. On the right was a large archway leading into a kitchen, an island placed directly in the center. Black countertops matched with the white kitchen walls, the appliances all stainless steel. Everything looked so new, so appealing. Placing my bags down, I quietly moved through the kitchen and found my way to the backyard. There was more backyard and front than side yard, not that I cared. Slipping past the sliding doors, I glanced around, the neighbors relatively close, but not too close. In the backyard sat a huge pool, a bar table placed not too far away. Turning to Haizaki, I could tell even he was amazed. I had left house hunting for him and he had only gone by the pictures. Nonetheless, the house was better than we both had imagined. 

"Lets look at the rest of the house before we unpack and head out to go shopping." Nodding I turned and headed back inside, both me and Haizaki making our way into the living room before turning to the hallway connecting to the living room. Moving down the hall I glanced into the first open door, a medium full bathroom. The second door was a guest bedroom, a rather small room, but a room nonetheless. The last door led to the master bedroom, a huge master bathroom connected to it. Inside the bathroom was a large shower in one of the corners, a large bath resting on the parallel side of the shower. The toilet sat in one of the other corners, the sink close by. Shelves lined the bathroom, a towel rack between the shower and bathtub. 

"It's an amazing house, I'll give you that." He seemed to crack a smile for a short second before clearing his throat, his feet turning him around. I followed him out and back to the front door.

"Well, we need a bed at least and groceries. We decided to sell the last bed, so I'm thinking we stop by a furniture store first." I nodded before speaking up.

"Maybe hold off on groceries for tonight. Honestly, I think we should just eat out, that way they can deliver the bed while we are out." Haizaki gave a nod, a sign he agreed. Smiling I followed him out of the house before he locked up, his hand sliding the spare key under the doormat. 

"Lets get going than, I'd like to be to bed early tonight. Tomorrow we get all our other furniture, so we'll be busy."

"Yeah." Letting out a silent sigh, we both walked down the path to the sidewalk and began walking to the store a few blocks away.

The furniture store was packed with people, a new stock of furniture just put out. As we entered, I watched Haizaki break away from me. I knew he was heading to the bed section, but there was no need to not wait for me. Scratching my head I chuckled. Heading down the row with tons of couches I found myself stopping before one. It was a small couch with two cushions, a loveseat. Glancing at the price I noticed it was my budget range. Grinning I turned to find Haizaki, only I came face to face with someone, their small frame running into me. Before they could fall I reached out, catching them. It took me a moment for my mind to comprehend wh I was looking at. It wasn't until the person spoke that I felt my heart sink.

"Kise? Is that you?" 

"Kuroko?" The small male nodded and smiled, my eyes shifting away from Kuroko. Giving a half faked smile, I glanced around the store and found Haizaki. "I must say it was nice to see you, but I'm a bit busy and need to go find someone." 

"Oh, well than be my guest. Here's my number, so maybe we can catch up." Nodding I told Kuroko my number, my hand jotting his number into my contacts. Passing one more smile, I turned and walked off. I arrived at Haizaki before glancing back, my eyes landing on Kuroko. Behind him was now Kagami, the red hair the reason I recognized the taller guy. Noticing Kuroko widen his eyes while scanning over me and Haizaki, I hid my head and turned away from them, Haizaki noticing my discomfort.

"What's wrong?" 

"I ran into my past, Kuroko to be exact." Haizaki glanced to where I had been looking, a grin spread across his face.

"At least it was only a friend, not an ex." Noticing his teasing tone I elbowed him, a laugh escaping him. He was really an ass sometimes.

After an hour we had decided on what to buy. It was later into the afternoon and I had become hungry. Of course, so was Haizaki, but he stayed quiet about it. As we walked down the street I mentioned a fast food place, something Haizaki agreed to almost instantly. Upon entering, the aroma made my mouth water. We both stepped into the line, neither of us looking up. It wasn't until the people in front of us ordered, that the voices caught my attention. Glancing up I found my blood freeze. One of the people turned around and glanced at me, shock showing on them as much as on me.

"Kise?" I rolled my eyes at the word. Second time someone had said that. 

"Midorima, hey!" Faking another smile today, I found myself wishing to leave. Haizaki had also seemed to notice my actions, though he had no desire to leave. Midorima had been fine until the moment he glanced at Haizaki, the slightly calm and almost friendly Midorima turning hostile.

"Haizaki." Haizaki couldn't help but grin, his head tilting to the side.

"Well, if it isn't the know-it-all Midorima. How's life been?" Midorima ignored the question before turning to the waiter and ordering. I noticed Takao beside him, his eyes finally making their way over to all three of us. There was a long moment before everything snapped into his mind. 

"Oh, hey Kise! How long have you been in Tokyo? No one's seen you for ten..." Cutting him off I played innocent.

"I got here today actually." Though I wanted the conversation to end here, Takao seemed to think other things.

"You guys were friends in the past, so how about eating with us so you can catch up." Deciding to refuse, I opened to mouth to speak, but instead Haizaki spoke. His voice was mocking, threatening to Midorima.

"I'm cool with it and so is Kise. Oh, names Haizaki by the way." Takao nodded to Haizaki before adding our orders to theirs, Takao paying for everything. Feeling a bit bad I gave him a ten to cover our costs. Taking a seat at a table in the back, I was forced in the booth with Haizaki, Midorima watching him carefully. Unwrapping my food I had hoped to simply eat, but in no time it became an interrogation.

"So you and Haizaki than? Thought you guys hated each other." I never got a chance to speak, Haizaki stepping in with each question. Part of me was pissed with that side of him. But I also knew better than to talk back, especially when he was in those moods.

"Does it matter what happened in the past? I mean, it was ten years or more ago. See, I ran into Kise five years ago in America and from there things worked out. Shouldn't you be happy for your friends happiness." Midorima scowled at Haizaki.

"I honestly doubt he's happy, especially with someone like you." My gaze met Takao, a look almost apologetic written on his face. Neither of us was willing to step in, not on this heated battle.

"Actually, five years I've made him happy, something that deadbeat asshole Aomine couldn't do." Haizaki's words made the wound in my chest reopen, my eyes slightly growing watery. I was glad to be on the outside for once. Standing up I caught both their attention. Haizaki tried to stop me but I pulled away from him, my eyes staying to the ground.

"I'm heading home, alone. Finish eating and I'll see you at the house." Moving away from the table I heard him shout to me, but I ignored it, along with all the stares I was getting. It wasn't until I was outside and the cold air touched my eyes that the waterworks began. I moved away from the restaurant before stumbling upon a park, my feet stopping by a swing set. Taking a seat on one of the swings, I gently pushed myself. The whole time my mind kept replaying the past, everything up until the moment my happiness had ended. I had wished his name would never be said again, but it had, and it made old feelings wake up, made my chest ache. I shouldn't have come back to Tokyo.

 

Two hours passed before my phone rang for the twelfth time, this time I answered. As soon as I picked up I heard Haizaki's voice, anger gripping at it.

"Where the hell are you?" Biting my lip I inhaled a deep breath.

"I'll be home soon, okay?" There was a drawn out silence before the yell came through, the tone and volume causing me to flinch.

"Get your ass home, NOW! Don't make me come out and search for you, cause it will only make things worse, understood?" Pushing away the panic that crept up fast, I answered.

"Okay, I understand. I'm headed home now." Hanging up the phone I felt more tears trying to fall out. Choking back the feeling of sadness and the fear I felt, I quietly climbed from the swing and headed home, ready for what was to come.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this story and I plan to work on a Haikyuu fanfic here soon. If interested, keep an eye out for it.
> 
>  
> 
> *Also, I do apologize for the short chapter. Hope you guys can forgive me! <3

(Kise POV)

By the time I'd made it home, I found Haizaki seated on the porch, the porch light illuminating majority of the pathway. Sucking in a deep breath I tried to calm myself, but the closer I got the more my body stiffened and fear took over. I had seen truth in Midorima's words during dinner, part of the reason I had left. It was true I wasn't entirely happy with Haizaki and his bad habits, but I also appreciated someone cared about me. Even though he did bad things toward me, he also never once cheated. 

"Why the fuck didn't you head straight home like you said?" 

"I have a right to walk around whenever I want Haizaki." My words were simply pushed aside by Haizaki. He refused to hear anything that wasn't his own words. Seeing him stand up and reach toward me, I instinctively pulled back. The action caused his anger to boil over. This time he grabbed at me quicker, his fingertips digging into my thin arms.

"Get inside now!" Trying to pull away, I felt him begin to drag me toward the door. 

"Let the fuck go, you're hurting me..."

"Good, maybe you'll learn." I'd had given up at this point If I hadn't of heard the sound of someone's voice, the tone even causing Haizaki to buckle his knees. 

"Let him go or I call the cops." I turned slightly to find a car parked on the side of the road, the little light still present allowing me to view my savior. Feeling my eyes widened, my heart sank even further. There was a moment me and the man stared at one another, neither sure if we were seeing things right. Feeling Haizaki let go, I found I still stayed stiff. 

"You're shitting me... You're a cop?" Having finally allowed everything to click into place, I felt my breath hitch as I glanced at Aomine, my heart playing a rapid melody. Even though he had shifted his gaze to Haizaki, he glanced once or twice to me. "Why are you bothering us anyway? We're on our property, so you can't do anything anyways."

"You're right, though the way the other person was acting, it made it seem like you were threatening him." Haizaki grew defensive before puffing out his chest.

"And if I did? Unless he says something about it, you got no proof nor any reason to be here, so you can leave." Aomine pondered what to be before sighing.

"If that is the case, than I will take my leave. Just one question, are you okay Kise?" Hearing him say my name sent so many different emotions through me, some were emotions I didn't think I had. Slowly nodding I watched him say goodnight and climb back into his car, Haizaki grabbing my arm once more and dragging me inside. The moment the door closed I felt alone and helpless, Haizaki hovering near me, his eyes telling me what was about to happen.

 

It was not the first time he had hit me, of course me being a model meant he aimed for places that wouldn't show as much. Being in a nude magazine left no spot where he could hit me, of course, he didn't really care. I had been standing at the door after it had closed when everything began, his hand reaching out and grabbing around my cheeks. Feeling him squeeze them, I let out a shriek, his other hand grabbing my hair. He yanked me over to the couch before tossing me on it and pinning me down. While fighting him, I noticed he was yelling, my ears screaming in pain at the volume.

"You piece of shit! Not only did you embarrass me at the restaurant, you also lied to me? I don't like liars, you understand? Do you understand?" Feeling his hand grip around my throat, I let out a strangled cry. Barely loosing air circulation, I let out my own yell to him.

"I'm an adult you sack of shit, so fuck off. I have every right to do as I please... Midorima was right you scum, I'm not..." Before I could finish my sentence I felt his grip tighten, my hands reaching up to stop him. Noticing his free hand snatch away my only hope, I sat there as I began having difficulties breathing. He only held on tighter as time went on and after a few seconds I felt light headed, my vision blurry. Even though I couldn't see anything, I could hear a voice in the distance, the sound of breaking wood filling the house. Feeling the pressure on my neck loosen I found myself trying to roll over and get up, only my body refused to move. Still feeling faint, I felt myself slowly drift out of consciousness.

 

(Aomine POV)

It had been a surprise when I passed a house and stepped out to help only to find my Ex. The voice was weak and afraid, my eyes seeing the partner holding onto the other in a not so compassionate way. I had figured I would deal with it like normal, but once I knew It was Kise, something changed. He stared at me with a shocked expression. Of course, I knew the other fellow and was rather shocked myself to see those particular two together. I had done the right thing and offered help, but was turned away. It didn't surprise me. I knew full well Kise didn't really wish to see me, so he would never accept my help. Once I had been turned down, I had gone to my car and was going to drive off, but I was also still curious. I knew Kise too well, and I knew he wouldn't be with Haizaki without a reason. It wasn't until the screaming started that I had broke my way in. I never thought I would see what I did.

The moment my eyes spotted Kise being pinned down and strangled by Haizaki, I felt something in me snap. I raised my gun almost instantly. Haizaki had crawled off by then, his eyes glaring in my direction. Realizing I had not called in backup, I tried to call over the radio, but once my eyes moved away from Haizaki, I heard his footsteps and he was charging right for me. I had enough time to dodge, but he also caught himself and lunged at me. We collided in a mass, both of us hitting the floor. I held a tight grip on my gun as he tried to pry it out of my hands. Slamming my head forward, I found my forehead connecting with cartilage. A sickening crunch echoed throughout the house, a shriek following it. Shoving Haizaki off, I quickly crawled to my feet before pulling out my tazer and aiming. The moment he stood up and tried to lunge again, I pulled the trigger and watched the barbs hit him in the stomach, his muscles locking and his body hitting the ground while shaking. Rubbing my eyes I pulled the cuffs from my belt loop and placed them on Haizaki. Breathing heavily I went over the radio calling for backup. Watching him for a minute I waited to see if he would get back up, but after the shaking stopped, he stayed on the floor face first.

Turning around I headed over to the couch where Kise was, red marks already appearing on his neck. I had noticed that underneath he had old bruises that were close to healing. They looked no more than a day or two old and not vary large. Gently shaking him, I found he wasn't waking up, though I knew he wasn't dead. Calling over my radio, I requested a medic. Once my backup came, they found me seated on the couch arm, my hand pointing to Haizaki.

"What the hell happened?" 

"Domestic violence. The man in cuffs was choking the guy over here." There was a silence before the police officer nodded, his hands grabbing Haizaki roughly. After he was pulled from the house, I heard the sound of another voice I knew pretty well. Though I knew the voice, I also knew we weren't on good terms. Seeing Yukio slither his way inside, I made eye contact.

"Aomine." 

"Yukio. How's life?" He rolled his eyes before walking past me and stopping over Kise. "How'd you find this place?"

"Midorima, he told me he saw Kise back in Tokyo and that I should check on him."

"Well, he's here and hurt, so I have a medic on the way." Yukio glared at me before shaking his head.

"No need, I'll take care of him. I'm certified anyway, just off currently." Sighing I agreed, knowing he wouldn't let it go. "Did you know he was back?"

"No, only found out when I came here after hearing yelling. I was going to leave it alone, but I heard screaming and I barged in. I can't say exactly what happened, but we have the criminal." 

"Good, than lock the guy up and throw away the key, you understand?" 

"That probably won't happen, but he is definitely going to jail." Feeling content with my answer, Yukio nodded and carefully picked up Kise. "Where are you going?"

"To my place, away from this hell hole. It's a crime scene anyway, so he can't stay here." Nodding I ended the questions, watching as Yukio walked. Climbing from the couch edge, I spotted a phone and wallet lying on the table. Opening the wallet I found Kise's license. Placing the wallet and phone in my pocket I left the house to talk to the other officer. I knew I would have to give the wallet, so I would use that chance to talk. For ten years I had wanted to apologize, something I didn't do the day I hurt Kise. I needed to make it up, I owed him that much.


End file.
